Summer Desire
by rossidania
Summary: (Cerita ini remake dari "Bring You Back to Summer", saya ganti judul menjadi "Summer Desire") -SasukexFem!Naru- Setelah kematian suamianya, Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Suna. Apapun yang terjadi setelahnya, dia meyakini bahwa itulah takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Tuhan, atau justru nasib? Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : R – Restricted**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crossgender  
**

 **Sasuke x female Naruto and another pair**

" _ **Summer Desire"**_

 **(remake from Bring You Back to Summer)**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim kali ini terasa sangat hampa, hingga hawa yang ia tawarkan mampu menembus menyakiti tulang yang terlapis oleh dinding kulit tebal sekalipun. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat dirinya sepi, dia sangat tahu bahwa musim-musim seperti ini telah banyak dilewati olehnya, tetapi untuk kali ini terasa sangat menyiksa.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menatap hamparan keabuan yang tak lagi terlihat cerah. Rambut panjang keemasannya yang tak terikat kini terlambai kasar oleh angin musim dingin bulan ini. Naruto tetap bergeming meski helaian rambutnya jatuh diatas wajahnya yang pucat, tak berniat sama sekali untuk merapikannya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menyambut lamunan kosong Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Sebuah tuturan lembut dari sang ibu berhasil membangunkannya dari aktivitas bawah sadarnya yang panjang. Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan dan berusaha memanipulasi ekspresinya di hadapan ibunya.

"Masuklah, ibu." Naruto berdeham pelan sebelum berujar singkat.

Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan hal serupa. Naruto segera merendahkan wajahnya, dia tahu ibunya tidak akan mudah dibohongi, sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk bersikap kuat disaat batinnya terasa remuk. Hanya dirinya yang mengerti perasaannya, hanya dirinya yang tahu rasanya dan dibalik kebohongannya hanya orangtuanya yang mampu membongkarnya.

Naruto hanya perlu waktu, ya, hanya waktu yang bisa membantunya.

"Kenapa jendela balkonmu terbuka?" Kushina berjalan kearah jendela balkon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dingin sekali."

"Aku tetap ingin pindah, bu …" Keputusan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba tersuarakan, tangan Kushina yang tengah sibuk menutup jendela balkon sempat terhenti mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hati Kushina, dia tidak ingin membahas tentang hal ini, tentu dia menginginkan anaknya tetap tinggal walau dia tahu akan terasa sulit bagi Naruto untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana biasa.

Kushina tersenyum kecut. Tatapannya mengarah pada Naruto yang tampak masygul, bola matanya masih tak berani melakukan kontak dengan ibunya.

"Naruto …" Kushina berjalan perlahan dan meraih putri sematawayangnya itu. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu."

Kalimat Kushina tersebut berhasil memecah tangis Naruto yang telah ia tahan sedari tadi, "Maafkan aku, bu … sungguh aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika tetap disini." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

Kushina mengangguk dalam diam, dia tak bisa ikut bersedih, sebagai seorang ibu tentunya dia dituntut untuk lebih tegar dan bisa lebih menguatkan disaat kondisi Naruto tak memungkinkan lagi untuk bangkit.

Mataharinya tak mungkin seperti ini …

"Turunlah. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahmu."

.

.

.

Suasana hening meliputi kediaman Namikaze saat ini. Usai makan malam, Naruto lebih memilih abstain dan menunggu hingga ayahnya membuka suara. Helaan napas kasar datang dari pria yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sama dengan Naruto. Minato menatap Naruto lekat, "Jadi, katakan pada ayah, Naruto …"

Naruto bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya saat ini, matanya berlari tak tentu arah, dia sedang mencoba memilih kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada ayahnya, "Aku tetap ingin pindah ke Konoha, ayah … Bisakah aku?"

Minato menghela napas kembali, ini bukan kali pertama Naruto meminta untuk pindah ke Konoha, bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir tiap bulan selalu ada pembahasan tentang hal ini, namun yang dilakukan Minato hanya diam dan mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Naruto tetap tinggal di Suna.

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, Naruto." Ucapan sang ayah berhasil menarik garis bibir Naruto keatas, dia merasa lega dalam hati, akan tetapi kata-kata Minato setelahnya membuat raut wajah Naruto kembali murung, "Tapi kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki di-"

"Tidak!" cepat-cepat Naruto memotong ucapan ayahnya yang membuat alis Minato berkerut, "aku ingin tinggal sendiri,"

Minato menyandarkan punggungnya sembari memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

" _Please …_ " Naruto memohon dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya sang ayah akan kembali bersuara, namun kalimatnya terhenti diujung tenggorokan ketika sebuah tangan lain menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Minato … Dengarkan keputusan putri kita, kita tidak bisa memaksanya," giliran wanita disamping Minato yang angkat bicara. Kushina berusaha melerai perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu.

Minato sungguh tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pindah dan hidup sendiri setelah kematian suaminya. Mereka ingin menjaga Naruto, bukan karena dirinya yang terlampau _overprotective,_ tetapi hal ini ia lakukan demi kebaikan putri sematawayangnya.

"Baik, akan tetapi ayah yang akan memilih tempat tinggal itu untukmu, hingga tempat itu telah benar-benar siap, kau masih wajib tinggal disini. Kau bebas mengatur suasana tempat tinggalmu nanti," ujar Minato yang sedetik kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua wanita yang tengah menatapnya berlalu.

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya. Beban pikirannya kembali menyerap tenaganya yang memang tak seberapa. Ya, kejadian dimana nyawa suaminya melayang, hingga merampas seluruh kebahagiaan darinya secara paksa. Dia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya pun memiliki banyak kekurangan yang bisa saja membuat suaminya berpaling. Tetapi, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Selama tiga tahun pernikahannya dengan sang suami, dia tidak pernah mendengar keluhan yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya. Lelaki yang tidak pernah menuntut dirinya apapun, lelaki yang bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum tulus kearahnya, lelaki yang …

"Maafkan aku," lirihan Naruto kian terdengar rintihan. Isak tangisnya kembali menggema di ruangan pribadi miliknya –dan sang suami yang bernuansa cerah itu.

Musim kali ini membawa suasana duka dihati Naruto, tidak seperti yang pernah ia lewati dengan mendiang suaminya dahulu. Jiwanya beku, tak ada kehangatan yang tertinggal dari balik tubuhnya, sorot netra safirnya menyendu, cahayanya tenggelam bak surya yang tersembunyi dibalik mega kelabu. Asa yang dulu sempat tersemat dalam kerinduan mereka, kini melebur bersama pembaringan terakhir suaminya disana.

Raganya mungkin akan berpindah, tapi jiwanya terkurung di tempat ini. Jiwa yang tak pernah redup kala suaminya mendengungkan kata-kata romantis untuknya, namun jiwa itu kini seakan-akan mati, tidak lagi terpancar berbagai emosi yang menghangatkan. Suaminya …

Lelaki yang menerima Naruto apa adanya.

Kini dia harus menelan hidup-hidup kenyataan pahit. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya telah pergi, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah kata, hanya menyisakan kenangan yang mungkin akan Naruto tinggalkan untuk selamanya.

"Naruto?" terdengar suara ketukan pelan dibalik pintu jati tersebut.

"Masuklah, ibu!" sang empu kamar mempersilahkan satu-satunya wanita yang dikasihinya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kushina dengan nada penuh kelembutan. Sebagai seorang Ibu, dia tahu betul bahwa anaknya tengah dihadapkan pada masa-masa sulit. Dia memang tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti yang Naruto alami, tapi percayalah bahwa batin seorang ibu terhadap anaknya sangatlah kuat.

Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kini juga memposisikan diri disamping ibunya.

"Kau wanita yang sangat kuat, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, ibu tahu bahwa Tuhan sedang mengujimu. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih indah," Kushina menggenggam jemari tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Dia mengelus pelan cincin yang bertengger di jari manis anaknya. "Berjanjilah tidak ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahmu lagi. Kau wanita yang sangat hebat. Suamimu akan sangat bahagia bila melihatmu tersenyum tulus, sayang."

Naruto memandang ibunya lekat. Naruto tahu bahwa Kushina sangat mencemaskannya. Dipandanginya wajah teduh ibunya, dia menyadari bahwa belakangan ini dia selalu membebani kedua orangtuanya dengan terus-menerus tenggelam dalam keterpurukan. Dia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah jalan yang benar. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa suaminya pun tidak akan suka melihatnya seperti ini.

Lihatlah! Badannya sangat kurus, kulitnya kering dan rambut jarang tersisir rapi. Naruto mengingat-ingat sudah berapa bulan dia seperti ini semenjak kematian suaminya.

Lima bulan. Waktu yang cukup lama, setidaknya terlampau lama untuk Naruto lewati tanpa eksistensi suaminya.

"Ibu jangan khawatir lagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan memulai semuanya kembali," tanpa sadar airmata Naruto meleleh membasahi pipinya yang kering. Naruto tidak ingat seberapa sering dirinya menangis dalam kurun waktu lima bulan ini, yang dia tahu adalah perasaannya telah menjebaknya dalam keegoisan.

Naruto pun tidak akan menyadari bahwa kalimat terakhirnya akan membawa semua dalam dirinya berubah. Hanya saja butuh waktu untuk memprosesnya, karena waktu juga tidak akan serta-merta memberi celah kita mengintip rahasia masa depan.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi pusara yang tak pernah absen ia kunjungi setiap akhir pekan. Dia selalu membawakan bunga lily segar untuk ia sematkan dalam pot didepan nisan suaminya. Naruto tersenyum perih menatapnya.

"Dasar suami bodoh." Jika saja suami Naruto masih hidup dan mendengar kata kasarnya tersebut, sudah bisa dipastikan suaminya akan menertawainya, bukan malah mengumpat Naruto balik. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan diterima seberapapun buruk kelakuannya.

Naruto berjongkok seraya memegang batu nisan yang terasa dingin menggerayangi telapak tangannya, dia mengusapnya pelan, "Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Konoha. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti keputusanku."

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto bertindak seolah dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan mendiang suaminya. Naruto hanya yakin bahwa suaminya akan mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Jaa ne." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan pusara tersebut dengan hati yang sedikit tenang. Jiwanya tak lagi berat, setelah ini ia akan membulatkan kemauannya untuk hidup seperti biasa, ada atau tidak adanya suaminya itu, karena dia tahu Tuhan telah mencatat kebahagiaan untuknya, dia hanya perlu untuk meyakini itu.

Naruto menatap langit yang tak lagi menunjukkan sisa-sisa fajar, dilihatnya awan hitam yang masih menutupi cahaya matahari hingga membuat udara disekitarnya terasa dingin dan lembab. Naruto merapatkan syal merah yang melilit dileher jenjangnya. Dia sedikit meniup-niupkan tangannya untuk mengalirkan rasa hangat yang keluar dari napasnya. Sepertinya dia harus lebih menyegerakan langkah kaki agar lekas tiba dirumahnya, sebelum orangtuanya mencari keberadaannya lebih lama.

"Dimana Naruto?" Minato bertanya pada Kushina yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan menu untuk sarapan.

"Mungkin ke pusara suaminya. Kau tahu kan ini akhir pekan," jawabnya sebelum mencicipi sup ayam jahe yang sengaja ia buat disaat cuaca dingin.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi juga akan datang." Kushina tersenyum dan mematikan kompor. "Dengar, rambutmu akan berubah jadi putih jika kau terus mencemaskan Naruto seperti ini." Setelahnya Kushina tak ambil pusing dengan helaan napas Minato, dia meletakkan beberapa helai roti gandum dan selai kacang diatas meja lantas kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan air jahe merah sebagai penghangat.

"Tadaima …"

Suara Naruto membuat kedua mata yang mengkhawatirkannya menoleh, mendapati anaknya yang tersenyum, si pemilik mata mendesah lega. Kushina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat respon suaminya melalui ekor matanya.

"Okaeri, Naruto. Kemarilah, ibu membuatkan jahe merah hangat untukmu."

Mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya, dia lekas menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan mencium pipi ayah serta ibunya bergantian. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan syal merahnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi makan.

Kushina menyerahkan segelas air jahe merah yang masih mengepul. Naruto membiarkannya sejenak agar mendingin tanpa meniupnya.

"Ayah memasrahkan tempat tinggalmu kepada Karin, dia yang akan mencarikannya untukmu," Minato mengangkat pandang pada anak sematawayangnya, dia menangkap ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat jenaka di matanya. Anak kesayangannya yang kini telah berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu masih saja memasang air muka yang menggemaskan.

"Umm … Apa lusa bisa Naruto tempati?"

Alis Minato sedikit menukik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sedangkan Kushina masih tetap mempertahankan kegiatannya.

"Kau ingin cepat berpisah dengan Ayah?"

Naruto terdiam, dia memainkan bibir gelas dengan jemari tangannya. Kushina yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak obrolan antara ayah dan anak itu kembali melerai suasana yang sedikit canggung, "Kakak iparmu menanyakan kabarmu kemarin malam, Naruto." Kushina mengoles sedikit mentega diatas roti gandumnya untuk kemudian mengolesinya lagi dengan selai kacang, "Dia juga bertanya mengenai kepindahanmu." Setelahnya Kushina menangkupkan roti selai itu dengan roti gandum lain diatasnya dan meletakkan di piring yang tersaji untuk menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima sarapannya dan memakannya pelan, "Apa kakak keberatan dengan kepindahanku, bu?"

Kushina menatap Minato yang tengah menyeruput minumannya. Lantas dia menyiapkan lembaran roti lain, "Awalnya iya, tapi setelah ibu menjelaskan semuanya, dia mulai mengerti." Kushina tersenyum kearah Minato dan menyerahkan dua lembar roti yang ia siapkan tadi.

Naruto mengatur napasnya, agaknya merasa lega. Namun dia juga merasa bersalah, rasa-rasanya dia seperti wanita jahat yang berniat memutus kekerabatan setelah kepergian suaminya. Apakah benar seperti itu? 'tentu saja tidak!' batin Naruto menjerit. Naruto tetap memperhatikan keluarganya, meskipun dari jauh. Karena dia tahu, akan sangat sulit untuk menjalani kehidupannya disini, bayang-bayang suaminya dan tentunya kenangan manis yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama meskipun diantara kenangan manis itu pastilah ada bermacam-macam hal buruk yang menimpa. Banyak sekali, hingga hemisfer otak prefrontal Naruto tak kuasa mengingatnya kembali.

Naruto menggeser piring sarapannya yang telah kosong. "Kau bisa mengambil sup ayam jahe didapur, Naruto." Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas menjawab ucapan ibunya, dia mengambil segelas jahe merah yang sesaat lalu dituangkan oleh Ibunya. Setelah satu tegukan, Naruto mengingat sesuatu.

"Ano ... Ayah, apa kakak akan menggantikan jabatan suamiku segera?"

Minato mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Tentu saja. Apa jadinya sebuah 'desa' tanpa seorang pemimpin, Naruto?"

"Musim ini juga?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya sebelumnya.

"Iya. kakakmu dan ayah tidak bisa tinggal diam. Harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisi suamimu segera. Jika tidak, mungkin saja pejabat lain akan bertindak sewenang-wenang." Minato menarik napas sebentar sebelum mengembuskannya kembali, "Kau tahu suamimu adalah seorang yang bijak dan kompeten, kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan bodoh, karena itu kepemimpinan selanjutnya akan diambil alih oleh kakakmu."

Naruto menghela napas. "Apakah itu berarti kakak tidak akan langsung diterima oleh penduduk desa?"

Minato hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Ayah akan berusaha meyakinkan penduduk bahwa kebijakan-kebijakan yang dilakukan mendiang suamimu masih tetap berjalan."

Naruto ingat. Selama pernikahannya, suaminya selalu pulang larut malam. Tak jarang dia mendapati suaminya menginap di kantor untuk menamatkan tugasnya kala itu, meskipun ia tahu tugasnya tidak akan pernah berhenti satu waktu dan selalu ada tugas lain yang 'meminta' untuk diselesaikan.

Naruto tahu suaminya adalah pemimpin yang menomorsatukan rakyatnya, hingga suaminya sering terlupa kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Ayahnya seringkali menasehati suaminya untuk tidak terlalu 'lepas' dalam bekerja, dengan mengendalikan batasan-batasan yang ada pada dirinya, dalam tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi mata Naruto mulai memanas.

Ayahnya bukan bermaksud mengendalikan suaminya atau apa, tapi ayahnya selalu meminta suaminya untuk mengerti batasan dan mengingatkan untuk kembali bertugas esok hari. Setidaknya sebagai seorang _advisor_ , ayahnya juga adalah mertua suaminya, kan? Wajar apabila ayahnya bersikeras untuk menunda pekerjaan suaminya, alasan utamanya adalah karena Naruto.

"Ayah, ibu …," Naruto mulai membuka suara.

Minato dan Kushina menatap Naruto secara intens. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting, batin mereka berdua.

"Apa setelah kepindahanku, aku tetap melakukan cek kesehatan rutin?"

Ternyata benar, batin Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Naruto pasti akan menanyakan itu lagi.

"Iya, sayang ..." Kushina menjawab, "Kau tetap akan melakukannya. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri," sambungnya.

"Tapi bu, jika aku tetap melakukannya, berapa banyak manusia lagi yang akan mengetahui kekuranganku?"

Minato memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Naruto ... Kau pikir sebenarnya orang-orang tidak akan tahu dengan kau yang hanya diam?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tatapannya ia alihkan kebawah. "Mereka tahu dalam kebisuan, Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah rahasia?"

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan beribu maaf kepada pembaca jika ada diantara kalian yang merasa kecewa dengan cerita saya kali ini. Saya lama menjalani hibernasi dan sempat mengalami down untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Daaaan, saya seperti remaja labil pada umumnya (padahal umur udah bukan lagi remaja, hehe) pen name saya yang sebelumnya "Shinju Yuna" saya ubah lagi menjadi "Rossidania". Sangat mengecewakan memang, jika menjadi seorang pembaca yang hanya bisa menunggu up dari fiksi-fiksi penulis yang kita nantikan, terlebih penulis itu mengalami hiatus (saya pernah merasakan itu T_T).**

 **Ah, jika ada dari kalian yang bertanya akun Wattpad saya, silahkan search "Rossidania", disitu kalian akan temukan profile picture dewa Yato, wkwk.**

 **Info sebelumnya yang sudah pernah saya umumkan, saya menghapus seluruh cerita saya, tentunya bukan permanen tapi hanya akan saya remake untuk selanjutnya tetap saya publish, di Fanfiction maupun Wattpad.**

 **Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dari kalian. Semoga dosa saya termaafkan, Amiin. hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, keputusan Naruto tetap ingin meninggalkan Suna?" tanya seorang lelaki kepada pria paruh baya yang duduk tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

Si pria mengangguk pelan, "Hm, kurasa besok." Dia mengangkat pandang pada lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai kakak dari mendiang suami puterinya. "Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" lanjutnya.

Lelaki berkulit putih itu terlihat sedang berpikir, entah itu suatu tindakan yang baik atau tidak, namun tak lama kemudian dia hanya sanggup mendesah pelan sebagai jawaban atas kebimbangannya sesaat lalu.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **it's Fem!Naru**

" _ **Summer Desire"**_

Suara derap langkah terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong bangunan bercat putih. Kaki jenjang yang nampak terawat perlahan memasuki ruangan berpintu _swing_ dari kayu dengan sentuhan warna abu-abu muda, tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya.

"Seperti biasa datang tanpa ketukan, Nona?"

Sindiran. Ya, dia hafal betul kebiasaan nona muda yang datang tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya, meskipun mereka telah melakukan janji temu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nona hanya meringis. "Maaf, Fuu. Kau seperti tak tahu aku saja."

Wanita yang akrab disapa Fuu tersebut hanya menggeleng, "Baiklah ... duduklah Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas dan menarik kursi yang telah tersedia didepan meja Fuu, melirik wanita yang sedang memunggunginya, masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas laporan medis pasiennya. Ya, wanita itulah yang membantunya selama ini. Dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto yang selalu cerewet tentang bagaimana ia harus mengontrol kondisinya.

Setelah selesai dengan berkasnya, Fuu berbalik kemudian tersenyum melihat nona mudanya. Snelli yang semula dipakai, ia lepas dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Konoha, benarkah Naruto?" raut senyumnya kini berubah sedih. Mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah pasien kesayangannya, juga istri dari seorang pemimpin hebat di desa. Dia memang kecewa akan keputusan Naruto, bukan hanya kecewa, tapi Fuu juga cemas dengan kondisinya.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Aku tidak bisa tinggal Fuu ... kau paham itu," Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lontarkan. Dia ingin menemui dokternya yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sejak dulu. Salam perpisahan mungkin?

Fuu menghela napas pelan, "Kau sudah menemukan dokter kandungan di Konoha?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menggeleng. Fuu memejamkan mata dan membuang napas kasar. Dia mungkin terlihat frustasi, pikirannya akan berputar-putar memikirkan si pirang ini. Sangat wajar jika dia merasa cemas.

"Ingat Naruto, kau harus tetap stabil. Jangan terlalu lelah, jangan terlalu stress, jangan terlalu gelisah, jangan ga-"

"Santailah Fuu," potong Naruto cepat. Merasa bosan sendiri kalau-kalau ia harus mendengar nasihat Fuu yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

"Ya ya, aku akan santai. Tapi ingat pesanku Naruto! Aku tidak sedang main-main. Ini demi kesehatanmu."

Baiklah, Naruto menurut saja apa yang dokter manis itu katakan, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Fuu berhenti berwasiat. "Aku akan berangkat ke Konoha besok." Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Fuu dengan erat, diwajahnya terpatri rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Bukan keinginan hatinya untuk pergi, namun jika ia tetap tinggal, rasa-rasanya ia tengah membunuh dirinya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia disana dan hubungi aku sesering mungkin, ingat?"

"Siap dokter!"

Fuu tersenyum lega. _Dan semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu kembali Naruto_ , batinnya berharap.

.

.

.

Manusia berburu kebahagiaan hingga sampai ada program bahagia. Nyatanya kebahagiaan itu bukan sebab melainkan akibat, karena itu tidak bisa diprogram atau direncanakan. Yah, begitupula dengan kesedihan. Hanya saja manusia tak pernah memburu kesedihan, batin Naruto miris.

Naruto tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tak terlalu banyak, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia hanya akan membawa barang-barang yang dirasanya penting. Lagipula Konoha bukan desa terpencil kan? Ia bisa mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan ketika berada disana.

Naruto menata meja riasnya dengan teliti, dia memang bukan tipe wanita pesolek, mungkin, tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan ketika mendiang suaminya tiba di rumah. Naruto menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gincu berwarna merah yang tergeletak di meja rias berjejeran dengan alat _make up_ lain.

Gincu yang tak terpakai lagi setelah kematian suaminya, tetapi masih ia letakkan di atas meja riasnya. Saat tangannya menyentuh gincu tersebut, memorinya kembali menarik dirinya menyelami masa-masa lampau.

" _Tadaima!"_

" _Okaerinasai ... Anata!" Naruto melompat kegirangan menyambut suami tercintanya kembali pulang._

" _Wow, tenanglah sayang. Tubuhmu berat sekali."_

 _Naruto mencebik kesal, "begitukah caramu memperlakukan istrimu? Apakah kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?" bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu layaknya anak kecil._

" _Pikiran macam apa itu sayang?" lelaki itu menatap istrinya dengan geli. Istriku sangat manis, batinnya. Dia menatap bibir merah istrinya dengan pandangan tertarik._

" _Apa kau tidak ada perona bibir lain selain warna merah? Hijau misalnya, atau ungu?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto memukul lengan suaminya keras hingga terdengar bunyi rintihan kecil dari sang suami._

" _Kenapa kau galak sekali pada suamimu?"_

 _Naruto membuang muka. Melihat wajah kesal istrinya, tangannya kemudian terulur dan menarik wajah istri manisnya, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan menciumnya mesra, "Aku sangat menyukai bibir merahmu," ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Terlihat kentara sekali wajah Naruto yang memerah sementara suaminya tersenyum puas._

"Naruto?"

Ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamar Naruto membuyarkan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Ya?" Naruto lekas berlari dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat lelaki berambut merah dan berkulit putih menungguinya.

"Oniisan!" mata Naruto berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Jarang-jarang kakaknya datang ke rumah. Bisa saja Naruto melupakan wajah kakaknya jika saja mendiang suaminya tidak menyuruhnya untuk sesekali menjenguk.

Naruto lantas memeluk satu-satunya pria yang menjadi kakaknya setelah ia menikahi suaminya. Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Naruto memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya dengan lekat.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Iie, oniisan." Naruto menggeleng. Dia kembali memandangi wajah putih kakaknya dan pandangannya berhenti di kedua mata kakaknya yang terlihat agak lelah. Lihat, lingkaran hitam di kedua mata kakaknya itu.

"Gaara-nii sedang sakit? kantung matamu terlihat semakin nampak." Tidak, Naruto tidak sedang mengejek. Dia serius, mata panda kakaknya semakin terlihat jelas. Mungkin karena kakaknya terlalu sibuk menggantikan posisi mendiang suaminya. Hati Naruto kembali pilu, dia menundukkan wajahnya lesu.

Lelaki yang disebut Gaara itu mengerti ketika mimik Naruto berubah, lantas dia menepuk bahu adiknya pelan, "Omong-omong, boleh aku masuk?"

Ah!

Naruto baru sadar itu. Astaga … Kenapa Naruto tidak mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk sedari tadi dan malah membiarkannya berdiri di ambang pintu, _dasar bodoh_ , batin Naruto kesal sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Maaf Gaara-nii ... aku terlalu banyak melamun." Naruto nyengir. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya, cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah.

Gaara melangkah masuk dan melihat-lihat isi kamar Naruto. Matanya menangkap satu koper besar dan masih ada beberapa baju yang sepertinya akan Naruto bawa. Kembali iris jadenya bergulir ke sisi pojok ruangan dan menemukan beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding. Dia mendekati potret itu, diliriknya sekilas Naruto yang tengah sibuk membenahi barang-barangnya.

"Lucu sekali ...," gumaman Gaara berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitas _packing_ nya. Dia kemudian menatap kakaknya yang berdiri didekat foto keluarganya.

"Apa yang lucu Gaara-nii?" Naruto memasang wajah aneh. Matanya seolah meminta penjelasan dari gumaman kakaknya barusan.

"Lihat! Ayah dan Ibumu memiliki rambut kuning dan merah," Gaara menoleh pada Naruto, "kau dan suamimu juga memiliki rambut kuning dan merah. Lucu sekali bukan?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia memasang pose berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum geli. Benar juga yang dikatakan kakaknya. Naruto bahkan tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Mungkin itu yang sering orang sebut dengan takdir?

"Takdir ya …" Suaranya rendah seolah berbisik pada angin. Naruto menatap kakaknya yang masih memandangi foto-foto disitu.

"Nee, Gaara-nii ... Apa kau akan sering mengunjungiku ke Konoha?" Pertanyaan yang diberikan Naruto tampaknya membuat Gaara sedikit menautkan alis.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Naruto ...," Dia melangkah menuju ke tempat sang adik berada, duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengusap rambut adiknya.

Naruto bersyukur, dia masih mempunyai kakak yang sangat menyayanginya setelah mendiang suaminya. Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka memang mirip, Gaara dan mendiang suaminya, perlakuan mereka pada Naruto juga sama, sama-sama hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada bahu tegap kakaknya.

"Aku bersyukur masih memilikimu Gaara-nii ..."

Mendengar itu, Gaara mengulas sebuah senyuman. _Dan aku menyayangimu_ , batin Gaara.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued.**_

 **untuk reviewer dari k : iya, ini ganti penname dan di** _ **delete**_ **untuk remake cerita, tetep di publish di FFn ko:)**

 **Chapter ini pendek ya? hehe**

 **Maaf … tapi demi mengobati kerinduanku untuk menulis meski hanya copy paste dan perbaiki kalimat yang kurang, haha. Ide ini udah mengendap lama banget di outline, pernah aku publish di FFn tapi aku delete untuk perbaikan.**

 **Ada yang suka gak?**

 **Follow and Review ya … :)  
**

 **19 Agustus 2018**

 **rossidania**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uchiha-san …"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria berkulit bersih yang mengenakan jas putih panjang segera menoleh, "Hn?"

"Kepala departemen memintamu untuk ke ruangannya."

Pria tersebut hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai respons, tak ada percakapan selanjutnya yang terjadi. Ia melangkah ringan menyusuri ruang perawatan yang didesain menyerupai kamar putih. Bau khas obat-obatan sangat kental tercium ketika ia melewati area apotek.

Begitu memasuki ruangan kepala departemen, aroma vanila yang bersumber dari aromaterapi diffuser ruangan memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sangat tak asing melihat alat tersebut terpajang di beberapa ruang perawatan karena nilai gunanya sendiri sebagai perangsang fungsi otak untuk menunjang terapi penyembuhan dan relaksasi, wajar jika hal itu otomatis menjadi kebutuhan para dokter disela kegiatannya yang padat dan acap kali pikiran mereka pekat oleh suatu masalah.

Pria tersebut diam-diam menghirup udara disekitar dengan rakus, seolah ia akan kehilangan bau esensial ini untuk selamanya, berpikir bahwa ruangan ini begitu hening, dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara gaduh yang dihasilkan dari napasnya.

"Kau terlihat menikmati sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam agak memanjang yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua dibalik jas putih panjangnya sedikit terkejut. Tanpa memberi salam sebelumnya, dia seolah telah terbius oleh aroma yang sangat menenangkan.

"Selamat siang, Senju Tsunade-sama." Sedikit kaku dan salah tingkah, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya agak rendah.

Wanita dikisaran angka lima puluh tersebut adalah kepala departemen Obstetri dan Ginekologi. Sasuke memang hanya mengira-ngira angka usianya, namun melihat dari wajah yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda penuaan membuat siapapun yang pertama kali mengenalnya akan mempunyai dugaan sementara, bahwa ia adalah wanita muda.

Tsunade mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum masam, "Bukankah aku telah menyuruhmu untuk tidak terlalu formal memanggilku?"

Sasuke diam. Bagaimana bisa ia memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan yang terlalu singkat? Mengingat disini, Sasuke belum lama menyelesaikan pendidikan spesialisnya. Dia memang tak terbiasa melakukan panggilan honorifik sebelumnya, bahkan kepada instruktur Sasuke dalam masa pendidikan, ia hanya menyapa mereka tanpa mengeja nama mereka secara formal.

Karena mengetahui Sasuke tidak ingin angkat suara, Tsunade melupakan pertanyaannya barusan, "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat pandang, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tsunade. Namun, ia harus menjawabnya apa? Sejujurnya ia tak memiliki jawabannya saat ini, setidaknya belum.

"Saya belum memiliki keputusan."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau adalah dokter yang secara adekuat mampu menyaingiku. Beberapa pilihan yang aku ajukan padamu tempo hari tidak akan membuatmu terbebani, begitupun dengan Sakura."

Sasuke tak menanggalkan ekspresi datarnya, bahkan ketika nama Sakura berhasil disebut. Masalahnya sekarang, Sasuke tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki kaitan dengan anak angkat kepala departemen tersebut. Namun, sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin menyinggungnya, untuk kali ini.

"Mungkin yang terpikir saat ini, melanjutkan pendidikan konsultan adalah suatu keputusan yang terbesar."

Tsunade menyilangkan kaki di posisi duduknya. Dia meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu dengan posisi jari bersilangan. Sasuke memang terkenal pandai menghemat kosakata, tetapi dia juga satu-satunya dokter _obgyn_ yang brilian, selain dirinya tentu saja. Itulah hal yang membuat Tsunade tertarik untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak akan kehilangan otak cemerlang itu dalam rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Obstetri sosial? Jika kau mengajukan diri, aku akan mengirimkan namamu dan mengikutsertakan Sakura."

Sasuke merasa otaknya mulai membengkak, dia pusing ketika beberapa pilihan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade secara sengaja ia bebankan dengan mengalamatkan Sakura. Dalam kasus ini, Sasuke segera memercayai fakta bahwa dunia terlalu sempit untuk melangkah.

"Saya akan memikirkannya kembali."

Lugas dan tak ada hal yang diperlukan untuk memperpanjang obrolan mereka. Sampai disini, Sasuke hanya memiliki keinginan untuk segera berbalik dan mencapai ujung kenop pintu sebelum suara lainnya terdengar dari arah belakang kepala.

"Kaa-san,"

"Oh, kau Sakura! Mana sopan santunmu, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" Tsunade mengucapkannya agak kesal dengan kebiasaan anak angkatnya tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat, namun, Sakura justru datang ke ruangannya.

"Aku mencari Sasuke-kun. Kupikir dia pasti berada di ruangan kaa-san," ucap Sakura yang terdengar centil di telinga Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun, kita makan siang dan membicarakan kinerjaku selama disini."

Sambil menarik lengan kiri Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Sakura. Alis Sasuke menukik tidak suka dan dengan gaya yang maskulin, dia menjauhkan lengannya dari tangan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sakura bertingkah tanpa malu meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan desahan panjang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Tsunade menopangkan sisi kepalanya diatas tangan kanan. Dia kira tidak ada alasan lain selain menggabungkan anak angkatnya dengan Uchiha satu itu.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters were own by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Warning : Crossgender (Fem!Naru), OOC, Typo(s), Good!Sasuke.**

 ** _"_** ** _Summer Desire"_**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuang napas lega, setelah beberapa jam ia habiskan di dalam kereta. Sebenarnya Suna dan Konoha merupakan kota yang bersebelahan jika dilihat dari peta, akan tetapi wilayah Suna jauh lebih luas dibanding Konoha, daerah yang menyerupai gurun mencapai seperempat dari wilayah Suna itu sendiri, dan merupakan batas teritorial antara Suna dan Konoha. Itu sebabnya waktu yang ia tempuh untuk mencapai Konoha cukup lama.

"Etto … dari sini harus naik dua kereta lagi sebelum tiba di pusat Konoha ya."

Naruto memindai peta rute yang terpampang di dinding stasiun. Mungkin perlu waktu setengah jam lagi untuk mencapai pusat Konoha, tapi itu bukan suatu masalah bagi Naruto, dia telah melangkah hingga sejauh ini. Teringat dengan perpisahan pagi buta tadi ketika ia akan meninggalkan rumah yang mestinya sangat dirindukan kelak.

Kushina tak mampu menahan tangisnya walau sedetik, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kepergian adik iparnya dan Minato hanya bisa membisu dalam senyum. Semuanya mengantarkan kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing yang sulit diterka, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, namun, mereka berharap kelak Naruto mendapat takdir yang pantas ia terima.

"Naruto, sering-seringlah pulang ke rumah. Ibu yakin kau akan merindukan sup buatan ibumu …." Kata Kushina terdengar mengambang, tapi dia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, giliran mata safirnya kini ia jatuhkan pada sosok kakak iparnya yang tampan dan berkharisma.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti." Jika waktu itu Naruto kecil tak mengucapkan sebuah janji, mungkin saja ia akan memilih Gaara sebagai suaminya. Dia tampan dan juga pria yang cerdas. Naruto tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiran bodohnya barusan, dia mengangguk pada Gaara dan untuk terakhir kali, ia menatap ayahnya yang menjadi satu-satunya cinta pertamanya.

"Kudengar ramen di Konoha sangat enak …," belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina tiba-tiba memukul lengan suaminya tanpa ampun. Sembari meringis kesakitan dan memegang lengannya yang nyeri, Minato melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi, pulanglah dan bawakan kepada ayah ramen khas Konoha."

Naruto menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik tangannya, seketika itu Kushina melompat kearah Minato dan mengecupnya sayang, melupakan kehadiran Gaara dan Naruto disana. _Benar-benar pasutri yang konyol_ , batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat." Semuanya melepas kepergian Naruto dengan lambaian tangan. Rumah ini sekali lagi akan terasa sepi.

Naruto membuyarkan ingatannya tadi pagi sesegera mungkin, begitu mendengar bunyi perutnya yang kosong, dia rasa mengisi keperluan logistik disini bukan suatu ide yang buruk.

"Mari kita lihat, apa yang Konoha punya."

Begitu Naruto berjalan menuju toko yang menjual berbagai macam makanan, dia merasa melupakan satu hal penting yang harusnya ia lakukan begitu tiba di Konoha.

"Ah, apa aku menghubungi sepupuku sekarang?"

* * *

"Sasuke …!"

Semua kepala yang berada di kantin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tak terkecuali pria bernama Sasuke yang disebut secara keras oleh wanita bersurai merah yang mengenakan kacamata.

Wanita itu lantas duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang mendelik kearahnya. Pasalnya, ia melanggar etika seorang dokter di dalam rumah sakit ini, tetapi melihat orang lain tidak ada yang ingin berkomentar, mungkin itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa mendengar wanita itu berteriak.

"Kau mengacaukan hariku, Karin. Lebih baik kau minggir." Sakura berbicara dengan nada mengancam.

Karin menatap Sakura sinis, "Cukup tahu menilai dari nada bicaramu yang sombong, bahwa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu hanya karena pengaruh dari keluarga Senju."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sakura menggebrak meja agak keras, ia tahu batas kesabarannya dengan wanita ini jika menyangkut keluarga Senju.

Sasuke yang berada ditengah dua wanita itu hanya mendesah lelah dan berbicara pada Karin tanpa membelokkan pandangannya dari nampan makanan diatas meja, "Bisakah kau berdiri dan ambil makananmu?"

Begitu mendengar suara bariton Sasuke yang menggugah semangat Karin, seketika ekspresinya mulai berubah lebih jinak, "Oh, aku percaya bahwa kau selama ini menaruh perhatianmu padaku dari pada anak angkat keluarga Senju ini."

Sakura hendak berdiri sebelum tangan Sasuke mencegahnya, "Tetap ditempatmu dan jangan berisik."

"Kau tahu yang berisik disini adalah wanita ini, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura berharap pembelaan dari Sasuke, namun, pria itu memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan santai seolah tak terganggu apapun.

Dilain sisi, Karin merasa puas dengan kemenangan telaknya siang ini, melihat Sakura yang berhenti membalas ucapannya dan duduk dengan ekspresi jengkel luar biasa, Karin mulai melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke, "Aku baru ingat, mungkin sore ini sepupuku akan tiba di Konoha." Sasuke tetap menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut, namun, telinganya terjaga untuk mendengar suara Karin selanjutnya, "dia akan membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi aku akan mengenalkan dia padamu nanti." Karin berbicara dengan nada rendah didekat telinga Sasuke.

Bantuan apa?

Sasuke tak mengerti. Jika itu berkaitan dengan profesinya, mungkin ia akan membantu karena itu merupakan kewajibannya, namun, Sasuke tak yakin jika bantuan yang dimaksud adalah bantuan _lain_. Sasuke tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Karin, dilihatnya wanita itu beranjak berdiri menuju _counter_ makanan dan mulai memilih satu persatu makanan yang ia suka. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengawasinya hingga suara Sakura menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita sepertinya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada makanan yang belum ia habiskan. Bisa ia rasakan Sakura yang tengah jengkel, mendengkus keras seolah tak terima dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke heran, kenapa wanita bisa begitu agresif? maka jika memang begitu, Sasuke akan memilih abstain daripada harus melawan kebiasaannya untuk tak acuh pada orang-orang disekitar. Wanita dan perangainya memang sangat berisik, andai Sasuke bisa menerima tingkah mereka, mungkin Sasuke mendadak menjadi pria dengan kelainan malankolia. Dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita secara intim, kedekatannya dengan Sakura hanya ia hitung sebagai sikap segannya pada Tsunade dan tidak memiliki arti lebih khusus dari itu. Sayangnya, Sakura yang begitu terobsesi dengan Sasuke mulai memiliki harapan ketika Tsunade menjadikannya sebagai _supervisor_ Sakura di rumah sakit.

Sasuke tak pernah memiliki hubungan romantis dengan seorang wanita, dia tak pernah sekalipun terlibat dengan wanita di rumah sakit yang sama tempat ia bekerja dan magang. Namun, pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke dan kedekatannya dengan wanita tak pernah menjadi isu di rumah sakit. Justru karena Sasuke yang dianggap sebagai anak emas oleh Tsunade menggagalkan isu tersebut, terlebih Tsunade memiliki rencana untuk menjadikan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan hal itu, tanpa terucap secara eksplisit dari kepala departemen Obstetri dan Ginekologi sekaligus Tuan Tanah rumah sakit ini.

Kembali pada pemikiran Sasuke sebelumnya mengenai wanita dan perangainya yang berisik, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan untuk hidup sendiri selama masa yang tak bisa ia tentukan. Sangat mustahil baginya untuk merasa nyaman dengan sifat berisik yang dimiliki wanita, namun, jika itu terjadi suatu saat nanti, apakah semua akan berbeda?

Sasuke mengacaukan pikirannya mengenai wanita, tapi Sasuke ingin tahu, seperti apa sepupu Karin itu hingga ia membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke? Bukankah sesungguhnya ada seorang master disini, yakni Tsunade, lantas mengapa Karin memilih Sasuke untuk menolong sepupunya? Mungkin Sasuke akan menanyakan pada Karin dilain waktu, mengingat disini Sakura sedang menampakkan raut kesalnya.

Tak lama setelahnya Karin datang dengan nampan yang sebagian besar berisi potongan sayur segar. Dia baru akan duduk disamping Sasuke sebelum ia merasakan benda bergetar dibalik saku snellinya.

"Oh, Naruto? Kau sudah sampai di apartemen?"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar dari Karin adalah nada paksaan bahwa ia akan membantu Naruto, tetapi sepertinya Naruto menolak dengan tawaran itu, hingga Karin mengeluarkan desahan panjang sebelum ia mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Benar-benar wanita yang keras kepala." Sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, Karin berkeluh kesah tentang sifat Naruto, sepupunya.

"Seperti kau bukan saja!" Sakura tetap memandang Karin dengan ketus, sementara Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya.

Dalam benak Sasuke sekarang terfokus pada kalimat tentang wanita dan kekeraskepalaannya, menambah daftar kosakata Sasuke perihal wanita. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan yang diciptakan dengan tingkat perasaan lebih tinggi dari pria, karena profesinya adalah sebagai dokter kandungan. Tetapi, banyak cerita yang diriwayatkan dari beberapa orang dalam departemen yang sama, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita asing bahkan hanya seujung senti. Hal itu juga sama situasinya dengan Sakura maupun Karin, kendati demikian, jika terpaksa melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita, Sasuke akan menggunakan objek penghalang agar tak langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit.

"Jika kau telah selesai dengan makananmu, sebaiknya kau segera menuju ruang praktik," ucap Sasuke begitu ia melihat urat leher Sakura menegang.

Mematuhi ucapan Sasuke, Sakura segera meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menaruh atensi berlebihan pada Karin.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau maksud dengan sepupumu yang meminta bantuanku?" Sasuke segera memerhatikan Karin begitu Sakura menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya Sasuke. Aku akan memberitahunya mengenai hal ini."

"Aku menolak."

Karin mendongak, ia akan menyesali perbuatannya jika dia tak bisa membujuk Sasuke akan hal ini. Di mata Karin, hanya Sasuke yang memiliki potensi untuk menangani Naruto, entah apa yang mendasari kepercayaan Karin, tetapi dia merasa bisa menyerahkan masalah yang dialami Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Nenek Tsunade adalah wanita keras kepala yang pernah aku temui selain Naruto, jika kedua wanita itu dihadapkan dalam situasi dimana Naruto memerlukan bantuan, aku yakin Naruto akan berhenti di tengah jalan."

Sejujurnya Tsunade bukanlah orang yang buruk, akan tetapi yang Karin tahu adalah, Tsunade bukanlah wanita yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal negosiasi sebagai dokter. Semua yang ia lakukan dan perintahkan adalah mutlak. Dia tahu segala perangai Tsunade, karena mereka masihlah berada dalam garis keturunan yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan nenek Tsunade dalam bidangnya, tapi … bukankah dia lebih sering berada di ruang lab daripada menangani pasien secara langsung?"

Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati. Tsunade memiliki alasan tersendiri, ketika ditanya mengenai hal itu, Tsunade menjawab bahwa ia lebih menikmati bekerja dalam lab, melakukan bermacam observasi meskipun dia harus menemui berbagai ekskresi manusia disana. Tidak semua dokter wanita mau berhubungan dengan hal itu, tapi lain halnya dengan Tsunade. Wanita memang sulit ditebak.

"Tapi jangan khawatir!" suara Karin memecah jeda diantara mereka berdua, "Sepupuku … dia lumayan cantik, kok." Keluar dari topik pembahasannya yang seharusnya, Karin berkedip genit ke arah Sasuke, "yah, meskipun disini akulah yang paling cantik." Tawa Karin meledak setelahnya.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan wajah datarnya. Diam-diam dia melegakan suatu hal bahwa Karin bukanlah dari departemen yang sama dengannya, melainkan dari departemen Bedah.

Selesai dengan perbincangan Sasuke dan Karin beberapa saat lalu, sesuai jadwalnya, Sasuke mengawasi kinerja Sakura di ruang praktik. Dimulai dari simulasi menjalani operasi persalinan, melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasonografi pada jantung janin hingga menangani pasien abortus. Hal itu dilakukan hingga memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam dalam ruang praktik dan periksa.

Sakura terlihat cukup baik dalam melakukan semua pekerjaan magangnya, namun, apa yang menjadi ujian terberat bagi seorang dokter terutama klinisi seperti Sasuke adalah berinteraksi dengan pasien. Membutuhkan analogi yang tepat dan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh pasien adalah tugasnya sebagai dokter untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal tertentu diluar pemikiran orang awam.

Kembali pada pekerjaan Sasuke saat ini untuk melakukan supervisi pada juniornya, tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke, terlebih dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang merangkai kalimat. Dia cenderung memerintahkan apa saja yang menjadi tugas Sakura dan menilai hasil kinerjanya hanya berupa ekspresi yang terkadang sulit dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Sakura terkadang mempunyai pikiran bahwa Sasuke lebih cocok untuk melakukan riset dalam laboratorium bersama Tsunade dibanding menemui pasien. _Well,_ itu tak jadi masalah selama Sakura bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit ini.

Sore itu terasa senyap, ketika Sasuke hendak melakukan patroli dan memeriksa junior-juniornya yang lain, akan tetapi setelahnya situasi berputar hingga membentuk kondisi yang berbeda dari heningnya suasana senja.

Dari arah lain, juniornya yang diberikan wewenang untuk menerima pasien-pasien baru tiba-tiba berseru dari arah pintu masuk rumah sakit, "Uchiha-san, ada pasien baru di depan!"

Dengan tetap menjaga kestabilan emosi, Sasuke berlari menuju pasien baru yang dialamatkan padanya dan segera mendorong brankar pasien ke arah ruang periksa akut. Disanalah Sasuke menyadari seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ino?" Sasuke bertanya skeptis, namun, dia sangat yakin bahwa wanita yang sedang menahan sakitnya ini adalah istri dari sepupunya, Uchiha Sai.

Melihat kondisi Ino yang menangis histeris dengan perut membuncit, sudah pasti ia tengah meraung kesakitan. Segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita yang ia perkirakan berusia sekitar dua puluhan tahun, dengan rambut kuning mudanya yang ia kepang belakang, meninggalkan anak rambut yang agak berantakan pada sisi-sisinya, mata birunya terlihat panik, dahinya juga mengeluarkan tetesan keringat serta jemarinya yang terus ia gerakkan. Sasuke yakin, dia mengalami tremor ketika mengantarkan Ino ke tempat ini.

Tapi, dia siapa?

Sasuke jarang melihat wanita dengan ciri fisik sepertinya di Konoha. Mata biru, rambut pirang cerah, kulit kuning langsat.

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, setelah memeriksa kondisi Ino yang stabil, Sasuke melanjutkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasonografi. Tidak ada kecemasan yang berlebihan sebelumnya, namun, ketika Sasuke melihat pada pemeriksaan itu, Sasuke tak mengira bahwa jantung janin yang dikandung Ino telah berhenti.

Hal itulah yang membuat tangis Ino pecah seketika. Wanita yang berada disampingnya merasa lemas dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Hal ini tak bisa dijelaskan secara gamblang, karena bagi Sasuke, kasus seperti ini telah banyak terjadi sebelumnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Hanya saja yang ia tahu, istri dari sepupunya ini sangat rajin melakukan skrinning kehamilan. Langkah selanjutnya yang Sasuke ambil, tentu akan mengeluarkan janin yang tak bernyawa tersebut dalam rahim Ino, untuk hal ini ia ingin meminta persetujuan dari Sai.

Sasuke memilih meninggalkan ruang periksa dan meminta wanita bersurai pirang yang ia tidak ketahui identitasnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Naruto?"

Seseorang dari arah belakang kepala Sasuke berteriak kecil, tak sampai mengganggu situasi serius diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Karin berlari menuju ke arahnya berdiri.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku mendengar teriakan dari salah seorang asisten dari sini." Pertanyaan Karin pada akhirnya hanya lewat sekejap mata, tak ada reaksi dari wanita yang Karin sapa dengan nama Naruto.

Naruto, dia hanya membisu, tak sanggup berkata-kata apalagi sekedar menggerakkan tangan. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengerti keadaan sekarang. Satu yang ia pinta, dia tak ingin kejadian ini akan menimpa dirinya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 **dear reviewers,  
**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Yes, ini lanjut^^**

 **c : Iyak, status mantan suami Naru masih disembunyikan nih! do'akan semoga segera terungkap yah! Pasti Naru move on dong, bahaya kalau enggak, wkwk.**

 **Fahrie Hamada : Akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, do'akan semoga penulis bersemangat!^^**

* * *

 _ **"Author's corner"**_

 **Adakah yang menunggu hadirnya cerita ini?**

 **jika ada, saya meminta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama.**

 **saya meneruskan cerita ini setelah berbulan-bulan tak ada kabar. Mungkin ada beberapa alasan mengapa penulis (atau pengarang) memilih mandek untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, diantaranya yang saya alami adalah; kurangnya peminat pembaca atau rasa dihargai. Baiklah, untuk hal ini, saya memang penulis pemula yang masuk dalam dunia perfanfiksian, tetapi sebenarnya jika saya boleh sedikit bercerita, saya sudah lama tertarik dalam bidang kepenulisan.**

 **saya mulai mencoba menulis di waktu sekolah menengah pertama. disitu tulisan saya masih amburadul, tak pernah mengerti esensi dari cerita yang saya buat. kali pertama saya publikasi ceritanya di fanfiction. saya senang ada yang menerima cerita saya ketika itu, tetapi saya masih merasa kecewa ketika ada kritikan. maklum, waktu itu saya masih sangat labil (sekarang juga begitu, wkwk) jadi saya lebih sensitif dengan kritikan dan kesalahan.**

 **kemudian, penulis merasa kurang dihargai. contohnya saja, banyak dari kita yang hanya menjadi pembaca pasif, tanpa memberikan 'antusiasme' atau respon positif jika menyukai cerita dari salah seorang penulis, andai kata kita tak menyukai cerita itu entah dari alur atau kepenulisan yang masih amburadul, kita punya hak untuk memberi komentar/masukan, dengan syarat kritikan itu haruslah tak keluar dari etika yang ada dan dengan tujuan membangun sisi positif untuk penulisan kedepannya.**

 **alasan lain kenapa penulis berhenti di tengah jalan, karena mengalami writer's block, seperti cerita saya yang lain (Paradoks), saya pernah memublikasikan "Paradoks" di FFn, tetapi kemudian pikiran saya buntu untuk melanjutkan cerita itu, karena kurangnya bahan dan referensi. Akhirnya saya _delete_ dan berniat untuk membuat ****_remake_** **dari cerita Paradoks. Tapi, sampai sekarang, cerita itu masih bertahan di prolog (yang sudah saya publikasikan di Wattpad) dan belum ada niat untuk melanjutkan, akhirnya kini "Paradoks" berada di status hiatus.**

 **untuk cerita "Summer Desire" ini, saya mungkin akan lebih berhati-hati pada karakter Sasuke, karena disini penokohan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi karakter yang memiliki nilai positif lebih dominan dan saya berminggu-minggu mencari referensi yang tepat untuk pekerjaan Sasuke disini, agar penulis amatir seperti saya tak menunjukkan kebodohannya dalam tulisannya sendiri. Sedangkan saya bukanlah lulusan kedokteran, apalagi spesialis, jadilah saya sibuk mengumpulkan bahan dan lebih banyak berselancar di dunia maya mencari pokok-pokok pembahasan untuk seorang dokter, khususnya dokter kandungan.**

 **Konklusi dari semua ketikan ini, saya berharap kalian bisa menikmati cerita saya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kritikan dan alasan kenapa kalian menyukai/tidak menyukai cerita saya. Karena sejatinya seorang penulis takkan ada tanpa hadirnya pembaca. tetapi, saya akan tetap menulis!**

 **Jaa ne … ^^**

 **Salam,**

 **Rossidania a.k.a ShinjuYuna**

 **04-11-2018**


End file.
